Love Will Always Find a Way
by Scarlettarose
Summary: {Modern AU} After receiving the letter in the mail, Peeta Mellark is sent off to war, facing the unknown with fellow solider and leaving Katniss, the love of his life and fiancé, at home. This is a story of how the bonds of love and family can pull a man out of his darkest places. {Peeta/Katniss, *later* Finnick/Annie}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy. It all belongs to Suzanne Collins. I just like putting Peeta and Katniss in different situations.

 **Summary:** {Modern AU} After receiving the letter in the mail, Peeta Mellark is sent off to war, facing the unknown with fellow solider and leaving Katniss, the love of his life and fiancé, at home. This is a story of how the bonds of love and family can pull a man out of his darkest places.

 **Tags:** Modern au, war story, possible triggers, soldier, army, love, romance

 **Author's note:** This is a story I've been wanting to write for a long time now, and I wouldn't have started it if it weren't for _**everlark4ever75**_ cheering me on. So thank you! I hope everyone enjoys it.

 **Note:** The rating will be changed to M (mature) for later chapters due to war content and sexual content.

 **Second note:** Since there is no known name for Peeta's brothers, I have decided to name the oldest brother Graham. I notice some writers on here choose Rye, but in many posts I've found on the internet Suzanne Colins has Rye for Peeta's and Katniss' son.

* * *

 _November_

It's nearly six in the morning when Katniss startles awake to the sound of their shower being started and the bathroom door creaking. Her gray eyes look over at the clock resting on their nightstand, seeing only twenty minutes have passed since the alarm went off. She hears the faint sound of the shower curtain being pulled closed followed by the familiar patter of the water hitting the tiles and Peeta humming to himself, causing her body to grow cold. It's the last time she'll think about joining him and washing him in the shower like lovers do. The last time she'll think about making love to him for the first time, and it'll be a long time before she'll finally be able to, their wedding nine long months away.

Katniss fights back the tears in her eyes and tries to push away the dark thoughts as she climbs out of bed and walks toward the closet, catching the strong scent of Peeta's body soap and the warm steam touching her bare arms as she passes the bathroom. She gathers the gray low-cut, long-sleeved sweater Peeta loves, her favorite jeans and brown boots, and dresses in them quickly, leaving the bedroom so Peeta can dress. It's not long before she finds her way downstairs in their too tiny of a kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and grabbing a thermos out of the cabinet for him.

While she waits on the coffee, she quickly grabs her purse and goes into the small half-bathroom, setting her purse on the counter and looking at herself in the mirror. iWhat a mess/I she thinks, though she's dressed nice, but her eyes are red and her face is flushed from crying. She bends down and searches through the small cabinet, finding a disposable toothbrush and toothpaste. She brushes her teeth and puts on dark pink lipstick and a little mascara and foundation to bring out her eyes, thinking the make-up will help her not to cry for a while.

She goes back into the kitchen and stares at the clock on the stove. In less than an hour, they'll be on their way to the airport, meeting family members for the last minute goodbye and watching him walk away from her and go where she cannot. Her eyes start to water at the thought, and carefully, she tries to wipe the tears away. She grabs a tissue on the counter and blows her nose. She tosses it away, then she hears the sound of his combat boots descending down the stairs. Another wave of tears washes over her, blurring her vision, and she wipes them away with her sleeves. "Coffee is ready," she says, sniffling, trying to distract her emotions, as he enters the kitchen.

His duffle bag falls to the floor, then she feels his strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close against him. Her body instantly melts into the familiar warmth of his body, but she still trembles in his arms. He turns her around to face him, and it's then that it becomes more real to her.

She can tell instantly that his face is clean shaven, but he's left his blonde hair untouched, waiting to be cut for later. He's dressed in his uniform, a mix of tan, gray, and green. Somehow the combination brings out the blue of his eyes, the blue eyes she'll miss seeing everyday. Tears start to fall down her cheeks at the realization of it all, and she takes a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing but fails. She buries her face into the crook of his neck as she cries, and her arms wrap around his back as he holds her tighter against him with no room in between them. "Do you have to go?" Katniss mumbles into his chest, already knowing the answer to her question, and she's unsure if he heard her.

"Katniss," Peeta says quietly, running his hand up and down her back comfortingly as sobs wrack through her tiny frame, and she can't help but glance at him. "Look at me." His hands leave her neck to hold her face. Concerned, tired blue eyes meet her sad, miserable gray ones. "It's only six months," he reminds her, trying to be optimistic, but it fails. "I'll be back home before you know it."

A whimper escapes her lips and all of her self-control shatters as she blurts out her worst fear. "What if you don't come back?"

A firm grimace thins his lips, and he pulls her back into his arms. Peeta rests his head on top of hers, taking in the honey scent of her hair, and presses his lips to her dark hair. "I will," he vows to her, though he knows he shouldn't. One day it could be the very thing she'll hate him for. "I will always come back to you, Katniss," he tells her as she tips her head back to look at him. "Always. I promise."

They both know the promise is empty. Soldiers die everyday in war, and every time one goes in, it's always an uncertainty they come back out. But she tries not to think about that right now. "We should get going."

"Yeah, we should." He glances out the kitchen window, seeing the ground covered in fresh snow. "Let me get the car warmed up, then we'll leave."

"Okay," she says, giving him a smile as he releases her, and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip to hide her quivering lips.

— • — • — •— • — • —

It's not long before they're in the warm car, heading to the airport. The drive is silent, and Katniss can't think of a single word to say besides wanting to beg him to stay when she knows he can't. The silence bothers her. Usually they have the radio on for background noise, but Christmas music is playing on all of the radio stations. They both don't need another reminder that they won't be together for the three holidays coming up. The thought alone depresses her.

Once they find a decent parking spot, they head inside the airport. Checking in is quick and easy, but the airplane isn't ready to board. Peeta and Katniss walk away from the crowds and sit by the window, overlooking the planes. He takes her hand in his and gives her hand a comforting squeeze. Minutes feel like years while they sit there and wait for his plane to be called. Still, they sit there in silence, and now it's somewhat comforting than it was in the car. She tries to remain strong, not letting the tears fall, until he's gone.

Peeta's older brother arrives a few minutes later, greeting his younger brother with a warm hug. "Dad's sorry he couldn't make it," Graham tells him, frowning. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Well, be sure to tell him I understand, and it's okay." Peeta smiles. "I'm glad you came."

"Though I know you know this, but he wanted me to remind you that he's proud of you." His brother hugs him tightly. "We all are," he adds, meaning his mother and other brother.

"Thank you, Graham," he says, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Now you listen to me," Graham whispers, slightly pulling away from Peeta. "Know when to stay and know when to escape. Make sure you write to the family when you can, and for God's sake, make sure you come back to Katniss in one piece. I know Dad will kill you if you don't," he half-laughs, though there's seriousness in his blue eyes.

"I will. I'll make sure of it."

"I love you, little brother."

"I love you, too, Graham." Peeta hugs him one last time before he lets go of his brother. "Look after her for me," he whispers as he looks at Katniss.

"You bet. Stay safe," Graham says. He walks away from Peeta, giving him and Katniss a last moment of privacy.

There's an announcement barely audible over the busy crowd, but Peeta knows it's his flight. "I have to go," he tells her as she walks into his open arms.

"Promise me you'll come back," she whispers, her voice barely audible. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as she gazes up at him.

"I promise," he tells her as he wraps his arms tightly around her, pulling her close against him. Moments feel like years as they stand there, holding each other like no tomorrow. It tugs at his heart, only having so little time left to spend with her before its time to leave.

She revels in his embrace, holding him for the longest time, because she never wants this moment to end, never wants to let him go. She clutches his back, holding him tighter, as she buries her face in his chest. Her eyes squeeze shut, fighting back the tears, then she takes a deep, shaky breath. "I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too, Katniss." His hands cup her face and captures her lips with his for the last time. He kisses her slowly, passionately, making sure he pours everything he has left into the kiss and leaving nothing unsaid. Feeling his face becoming wet, he deepens the kiss, brushing his tongue over hers, before ending the kiss. He sees her tears and wipes them away with his fingers before wiping away his own and releasing her.

Peeta grabs his duffle off the ground and hauls it over his shoulder. He gives his family one last look before he walks away from them. It could be the last time he sees them, he knows as he burns them into memory. His last glimpse of Katniss is hearing her cries and pleads while Graham holds her and tries to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I apologize for the delay. College is a pain, and I've been unwell for almost a month and am starting to finally get better. This chapter mostly wrote itself. I think it's turned out fine, but if it falls short, just keep in mind next chapter will be better. I've tried to write this with Christmas spirit.

 **Note:** I would like to take this moment to state that Gale and Katniss are strictly friends. There has only been one lover in her life, which is Peeta. Gale Hawthorne is paired with Madge Undersee in this story. I'm not a fan of him, but I don't think it's fair to leave him entirely lonely.

* * *

 _December_

The afternoon is cold and brisk, but her body is used to the wintry weather. She sits on an old fallen tree weathered from storms passed, staring at the endless forest of trees, naked and bare without their gorgeous leaves. She loves winter, but autumn is her favorite time of year where the leaves turn to gold, orange, and red. During the summer, she and Peeta come out here often, having picnics or private talks. The place offers peace and quiet aside from the natures being lively. Further into the forest, the terrain opens up, allowing a better view of the sky. It's one of the best places to see the sunset, one of Peeta's favorite things to watch and paint when he has the time. The thought of him makes her heart ache.

Only two weeks have passed since Peeta's departure. Their phone calls are scarce. On a good day, their talks are endless, being hours long, but any day now she knows their conversations will be shortened. In a week, he'll be out of the States completely, gone to some foreign territory where terror lurks and strikes in the shadows, harming and killing those in the retched path.

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts, she notices large snowflakes are starting to fall onto the five inch, snow covered ground. She looks up at the dark overcast sky reflecting her own dark thoughts and sighs heavily. The morning news meteorologist expected snow in the evening, adding another five inches, she remembers, but the snow fall is starting early it seems. She stands up and checks her phone, seeing that she has an hour left before she has to meet Madge at their favorite little coffee shop. She buries her gloved hands in the pockets of her dark brown winter jacket and starts to head back home for her car.

— • — • — •— • — • —

It's not long before she arrives at the coffee shop. Inside the place, Christmas fills the air. A large tree stands near the fire place, decked in red and silver ornaments and silver tinsel garland around the tree with Christmas lights flashing nonstop. Miniature red and green stockings with worker's names written in silver glitter hang on the mantle with a few candy canes peaking out in each one.

She chooses the tall table with the two stool-like chairs near the fireplace, wanting to be close to the homey feeling the shop is giving off. She shrugs off her coat and tucks away her gloves in the pockets, then she hangs her winter coat on the chair along with her purse and waits for her best friend.

"Hey!" Madge says cheerily, walking over to their table. She takes off her white coat and purse and hangs them on the back of her chair.

"Hey," Katniss greets, giving her friend a smile.

"Isn't it nice in here?" the blonde asks, breathing in the cinnamon and peppermint scents.

"It is," she agrees. "I love this place, especially during the holidays."

"They decorate it so beautifully. It's never too dull."

"Or too over done like other places," Katniss adds.

"Exactly!" Madge fetches her purse and looks for her wallet. "Have you ordered her?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Katniss smiles.

"The usual?" Madge asks her as she takes out a twenty.

"Yes, please."

"You got it," she says with a wink. "Be right back."

Katniss nods. Only a minute goes by before Madge is back. "This place reminds me that I still need to decorate at home," Katniss laughs.

"You haven't yet?"

"No. Too much was going on after Thanksgiving. We didn't really have time to."

Madge frowns. "I see."

"I wasn't going to decorate, but I think I'll buy a baby tree and decorate it. Hang lights on the walls. Make it a little festive."

"Baby trees are so cute. I used to have one in my room when I was little."

"I remember that."

"Here you go, ladies," the barista says, setting down the mug of hot chocolate in front of Katniss and a caramel latte in front of Madge.

"Thank you," both friends say in unison before the woman walks away.

"So, how are you?" Madge asks, taking a sip of her warm drink.

"I'm okay, I guess," Katniss replies, shaking her head. She crosses her arms and rests her elbows on the round wooden tabletop. "I don't know. It's difficult without him here." She sighs. "It's going to be hard getting used to it."

"You'll get through it." Madge smiles. She reaches across the table and places her hand on Katniss' forearm, comforting her. "You have me, Gale, and your family." She grins. "And let's not forget your soon-to-be family."

"You're right." She smiles. "Peeta's family is so kind." _Besides his mother,_ she doesn't say. "I'm lucky. You're lucky, too, you know."

"Oh, I know!" Madge gushes, her cheeks tinting pink at the mention of Gale and his family. "He has somewhat of a large family. I hope we're able to have one."

"You've discussed children already?" she asks, her voice sounding surprised.

"Lots of times. We don't want to wait once we marry." Madge blushes. "Have you and Peeta talked about it?"

"No." Katniss takes a sip from her white hot chocolate. "We never talk about it much, but I know he wants kids. I would like one. Maybe two . . . But I don't know how we'd make it work." She sighs then takes another sip from her mug.

All her life, she never liked the idea of having a child grow up without a father. Being through it, she's never wished someone else be without one and experience that loss. Peeta would be gone for several months at a time . . . It would have to be planned out then.

Hearing her friend laugh pulls her out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You can't plan out pregnancies. Well, not really anyways." Her smile disappears, seeing her friend frowning and her black eyebrows knit together. "Katniss, I'm sorry. You must think I'm terrible. All this talk about children, and Peeta being away. Oh, Katniss."

"It's alright, Madge. Really." She offers a small smile. "It has to be talked about at some point."

"Well, let's change the subject. This was supposed to be a fun gathering, and I've ruined it."

"Madge, please," Katniss begs. "Don't worry about it." She cradles the warm the mug with both her hands. "How is the wedding plans coming along?" she asks. The change of subject isn't better, being engaged and planning for a late summer wedding, but she hopes she can stay focused on Madge and not the unknown.

"They're coming along nicely. Nearly everything is figured out," Madge beams. "In a few weeks I'll have my final dress fitting. You'll be there, won't you?"

"Of course. Someone needs to tell you how awful it is," she teases, making Madge laugh. "When are we wanting to do a test run with our hairstyles?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to make a day of it while we're out for the dress fitting. There's a hair salon not too far that I think will do nicely. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Katniss says, giving her blonde friend a smile. "What is it?" she asks suddenly, seeing Madge go quiet.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I know the offer is kind of late, and you might have plans –-"

"No, I don't. I would love to, actually." Katniss takes a sip from her mug.

"Sounds perfect," Madge beams, setting her mug down on the table.

"We can watch _White Christmas,_ " she suggests with a hopeful look, seeing her friend grin, and it's then she realizes that she loves her friend more and more.


End file.
